ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Misako
}} Misako is an archaeologist and a close ally of the Ninja. She is Lloyd's mother, Garmadon's wife, as well as Wu's sister-in-law, and the First Spinjitzu Master's daughter-in-law. Following the return of the Stone Army, Misako reunited with Wu and met the Ninja, assisting them in their quest to battle the Overlord and Garmadon. After the Overlord possessed Garmadon, Lloyd fought against him in the final battle, seemingly destroying him while also purifying Garmadon of his evil. Misako and Lloyd then departed with Garmadon with the hope of rebuilding their lives. Misako and Garmadon later settled in a monastery. When the Nindroid conflict began, Misako remained at the monastery while Garmadon and Lloyd set off to face the Overlord. After Zane's supposed demise, the Ninja and Garmadon set off to a mysterious island to find their lost friend, which went unknown to Misako and Wu. Misako attempted to establish contact with them until the Ninja returned along with the Elemental Masters. The new alliance fought Master Chen's army at the Corridor of Elders. In a bid to defeat them, Garmadon had himself banished to the Cursed Realm. Due to Garmadon's banishment, Morro escaped the Cursed Realm and possessed Lloyd, setting off on a quest to claim the Realm Crystal. Misako accompanied Wu and the Ninja in an effort to save her son, and they eventually succeeded in doing so. Some time later, the Ninja were framed for crimes they didn't commit, leading Misako to be captured by the police. However, a deceptive djinn named Nadakhan trapped her in the Sword of Souls. Misako was later freed, and due to Jay's final wish, recent events were undone and she was never captured. Shortly after, Misako journeyed to the Dark Island to investigate reports of missing fishermen, and ended up uncovering a diabolical plot by Clouse. On the Day of the Departed, Pythor set off to have revenge on Lloyd, and he surprised attacked Misako and her son while they were commemoratIng Garmadon at the Corridor of Elders. Lloyd then fought against Pythor before he decided to leave for his own sake. After moving into the Temple of Airjitzu and Wu being attacked by Acronix, Misako personally nursed him before he was captured and was soon lost in time. She later went on a discreet search for him, not telling anyone, not even her own son before finding Wu as a baby, later being captured by the Sons of Garmadon. She reunited with Lloyd and witnessed them attempt to bring Garmadon back and were slightly successful. Following the supposed demise of the original Ninja and Wu, Misako became part of her son and Nya's team, The Resistance before she was arrested during the raid on their base. Upon hearing the return of the original Ninja and Wu, this inspired her and others to break out and help them restrain the Colossus. History Early life As a young woman, Misako met the sons of the First Spinjitzu Master; Garmadon and Wu. She befriended the brothers, and was even taught Spinjitzu by Wu. Though she was initially inclined toward Wu, a letter she received from Garmadon swayed her to choose to marry him instead. The two spent many happy years together, and eventually had a son named Lloyd. Eventually, Garmadon succumbed to the evil growing inside him as a result of his bite by The Great Devourer and was cast into the Underworld after a battle against Wu. Realizing that Lloyd would become the legendary Green Ninja, Misako left him at Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys so that she could research the prophecy in the hopes of preventing it. Legacy of the Green Ninja The Stone Army When the Ninja visited the Ninjago Museum of History, the workers informed them that The Great Devourer's venom had worked its way through the sewer system of Ninjago City and ended up seeping through into the Ninjago Museum of History, resulting in the venom infecting the Museum's merchandise of the Stone Warrior figurines and bringing them to life. While the Ninja were fighting off the toy Stone Warriors, one slipped out of the room and hops down the hallway, and as Master Wu followed it and stomped on it, he ran into Misako, who had just exited the room behind him. Wu seemed surprised to see her, and stated that it had "been a long time." The rest of the Ninja and Lloyd then walked out of the Merchandise room where Wu introduced Misako as Lloyd's mother. She was shocked to see her son had grown a lot and tried to explain that she had her reasons for being away, but watched in disappointment as her son refused to listen to her and took off down the hall into another room, angered at being estranged from her. Misako found Lloyd sitting alone in one of the rooms and started to explain that she had been left with no choice when she abandoned him so long ago. She stated that she knew he was going to be the Green Ninja from the beginning, and so she left him to do research on the prophecy in hopes of preventing it. The other Ninja arrived and she began telling a story of the First Spinjitzu Master that involved the Island of Darkness and the Stone Warriors. However, in another part of the Museum, the Great Devourer's venom dripped from the ceiling onto a Giant Stone Warrior, which Misako found underneath the museum began to attack the Ninja. They fled and ran through the Museum as they tried to figure out how to defeat it. They stopped inside a large room and closed the doors, and while the Stone Warrior broke it down Lloyd came up with a plan and told the Ninja to distract it. Lloyd left the room and the Stone Warrior broke in, Misako deciding to assist Lloyd by leading the Stone Warrior to Lloyd's location. She met up with him, and Lloyd tricked the Stone Warrior into stepping over the fabricated flooring to reveal the giant sinkhole where it had been unearthed. After the warrior fell, Misako tells Lloyd that she was proud of him, and they share a hug. Master Wu then asks her to stay with them, to which she accepted. The Day Ninjago Stood Still While Wu was sentimentally gazing at a picture of himself, Garmadon, and Misako before Garmadon's banishment, Misako walked in the room commenting on how Garmadon looked before his dark transformation. She shows Wu a scroll containing her research, and as he looked over it she regretfully stated that she should have chosen him instead. Wu countered this by stating that the past was the past, but Misako told him that there was still the future, while taking his hand in hers. However, a sudden tremor from outside interrupts their moment and they go to investigate. At Ninjago City, after the Ninja saved a woman from the crumbling earth, Misako realized that the earthquakes were a sign of the Stone Warrior Army's return. As the citizens of Ninjago rushed into a building to get to the roof in order to escape on the Destiny's Bounty, Dareth bumped into Misako in the rush, making her drop her research scrolls. When they arrived on the roof, Misako attempted to hold Wu's hand again, only to be separated by the enormous crowd heading toward the Bounty. Right as the Destiny's Bounty was leaving, Misako remembers her scrolls, saying that they would be too important to lose and heads back into the building. She spots the scrolls tangled among the wires of the long ceiling lights, and managed to avoid the approaching Stone Army and climb down to retrieve them. Upon obtaining the scrolls, she slips while jumping to the railing, and before she falls, Wu grabbed her and helps her up. The two ran into a room where they were cornered, trying their best to fight off the warriors by using Spinjitzu. Seeing how their efforts were pointless, they decide to escape through the window, only to be caught by Nya on the Destiny's Bounty. Wu loses the photo in the wind, but Misako assured him that the past was the past. The Last Voyage Misako informed the Ninja that there was indeed a way to defeat the Stone Army, which was to reach the Temple of Light—an ancient building where Lloyd would realize his power. However, Nya pointed out the Bounty's state from the Stone Army's previous ambush, but Misako told her that they would be able to sail since the Destiny's Bounty is a ship. On board the Bounty, Misako warned her teammates of the storm overhead, later identifying the ominous laughter from the sea to be the sound of Starteeth. She cautioned the Ninja of the Starteeth's devastating ability: to chew through seemingly anything. Island of Darkness Misako explained to the Ninja about her scrolls and how they can find the Temple of Light. She agreed with Wu to keep Lloyd hidden. Later, they watched as the Ninja successfully reached the Temple. The Last Hope Misako tells the team that if the Helmet of Darkness is returned to the Celestial Clock's pedestal, the countdown to the Final Battle might stop. She then volunteers to retrieve the helmet with the Ninjas' help. She, along with the Ninja disguised as Stone Warriors, are brought up to the Stone Army camp, where she was taken to Garmadon. After convincing him to take his helmet off, she stole it and ran away. She soon discovered the Ninja were spotted and tried to escape Garmadon's Mech. When their powers are no match, Nya came in to save them on the Earth Driller. She and the others arrive at the Celestial Clock and tried to find the pedestal, but was too late. The cliff under them fell, leaving them trapped while Nya is captures by the Stone Army. Return of the Overlord When Lloyd is hesitant about fighting his father, Misako assured him by telling him he doesn't want to fight either. They prepared to fight, but find the Stone Army camp vacant. They then followed Garmatron's tracks, which leads to the coast. They met up with Nya, who was unfortunate enough to be infected with Dark Matter. Cole asked Misako, Wu, and Lloyd to stop Garmadon while the Ninja handle Nya. Misako failed to convince Garmadon not to fire the Garmatron, much to their fears. Eventually, she watched as the Overlord possesses Garmadon and tells Lloyd he has to face him. When Lloyd was thrown, Misako and Wu went to make sure he's not hurt. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master After the Overlord's attack, Misako hurries up to find her son, Lloyd. Discovering Lloyd's injury, Misako calls Dr. Julien to help Lloyd. When Garmadon emerges from a rock, having been cleansed all of the evil possessing him as Misako is in disbelief at his restoration. She and her family share a hug and go off to spend time with each other as a family. Rebooted The Art of the Silent Fist Following the Overlord's defeat, Misako and Garmadon settled in a monastery far from New Ninjago City, where the now-Master Garmadon began instructing his own students in the art of ninjutsu. When the Ninja arrived, seeking help against a new threat, Misako greeted them and led them to the monastery. Observing Nya, she recognized the younger woman's conflict over her feelings for Cole and Jay, which was not unlike her own history with her husband and her brother-in-law. After the Nindroids attacked the monastery, Misako stayed behind to watch over the students while the Ninja set out to defeat the Overlord, and Garmadon left with Lloyd to get him to safety. The Void Misako was present at the monastery when Wu, Nya, Garmadon, and P.I.X.A.L. arrived, having been chased out of Borg Tower. The Titanium Ninja Misako attended Zane's funeral after he sacrificed himself to save Ninjago. The Tournament of Elements Versus Misako came to the Samurai X Cave on the second day following the Ninjas' mysterious disappearance. Nya quickly left to find them, while Misako expressed concern that Garmadon was with them. Spellbound Misako desperately attempted to contact Nya and Dareth with the computer in the Samurai X Cave, but was unsuccessful. Wu calmly entered with tea for them, causing her to express distress that he remains calm when his brother and pupils are missing. The Day of the Dragon Misako, Wu, and the Falcon are contacted by and told that Chen's plan had failed as Wu congratulated her success. Misako asked about Zane and was told he was alright but slightly different. Wu told Nya that he and Misako would get the Bounty ready and be there to pick them up as Nya state she looks forward to seeing them. The Greatest Fear of All When the Ninja returned to Ninjago only to find Chen hasn't invaded, they headed to the Samurai X Cave where Misako and Wu are waiting. She is delighted to see Zane again before she is reunited with her son but questions what to happened to his father as an Anacondrai transformed Garmadon points himself out to her surprise. She is relieved when Skylor tells her that the spell is wearing off she is introduced to her by Kai as Chen's daughter and tells her she is among friends to the latter's delight. Misako stays in the cave with Nya and Skylor as Wu, Garmadon, and the Ninja head to Kryptarium Prison after deducing Chen might attack there. When they returned after facing the Anacondrai Cultists, who took Pythor to complete the spell, Nya alerts them of Chen shipping out noodle which could possibly hold swarms of Anacondrai. When the trucks disperse, Misako noted the many villages that would be in danger causing the Ninja and the Elemental Masters to move out to intercept them. When Wu told Nya to work on the Bounty, he said he was glad to have Garmadon back as the latter gave off a sad look. Misako took note of that look and grabbing his hand, she asked him what was he not telling her as he lists the circumstances. Misako tells him that as her husband she knows him better than that and knows there is a deeper problem. He soon asks her about the letter that he gave her years ago to which she stated that the words he wrote were the reason that she fell in love with him as he begins to tell her the truth. However, he is cut off when the power goes off and Nya works to get it back running which she is able to do after some time. Misako is later horrified when it turns out Chen tricked the Ninja and their allies to scatter across Ninjago so he could invade with no problem, causing the Second Serpentine War to begin. Corridor of Elders On the Destiny's Bounty 2.0, everyone tried to contact their allies but Master Chen took over the airwaves preventing them from doing so. The villain told the group to leave Ninjago but Garmadon refused to let them do so while Wu tried to consider it as Chen remarked that Wu had a way with words as allowed Garmadon to win Misako. Misako was confused by this as Chen revealed the letter she received was really written by Wu and Garmadon forged his signature, much to their shock. After the Elemental Masters returned, she accepted Wu offering her tea without protest when he ignores Garmadon. When Garmadon chose to banish himself to the Cursed Realm, he asks her to forgive him about the letter, but she replied that she already did. She was later seen with the Ninja, drinking tea and talking about Garmadon before burning Clouse's spell book. Possession Winds of Change Wu eventually retired from being a master and opened a tea shop "Steep Wisdom." Misako and the Ninja began helping him with the store, though just as they received their first customer, Morro arrived. As the Ninja fended him off, Wu ordered Misako to take the customer and her daughter and escape in the truck. Ghost Story Misako was soon met by the Falcon who guided her to where the Bounty had crashed in the Forest of Tranquility. There she translated the first of three symbols that had been inscribed on Wu's staff, which meant Airjitzu. While the Ninja departed for Stiix, Misako returned to Steep Wisdom with Nya and Wu where she revealed that Nya was the Elemental Master of Water. Stiix and Stones After Nya stormed away from her training, Misako approached Wu believing the day to have been a waste. Wu however deemed it successful as he had discovered her weakness. Kingdom Come While Nya, Ronin, and Wu were questioning Ghoul Tar, Misako entered, assuring them that the Ninja were far ahead of Morro. The Crooked Path Inside the tea shop, Wu and Misako are trying to discover the final clue but are interrupted when the security system goes off. The Ninja spring out with their water balloons to only discover it was the Postman delivering a letter. A while later, Misako gives her presentation about the Airjitzu scroll. Ronin invades the tea shop looking for the sword and trips Misako. When Ronin tries to leave the tea shop he is welcomed by an armed Misako and Wu. When the ninja arrived back at Steep Wisdom she explains to them that Morro could be in unexplored parts of Ninjago. Grave Danger Misako informed the Ninja that she found a riddle that can help them with the tomb's tests. Later, she, Wu, and Nya flew the Bounty above where the tomb is. When the Ghost Warriors' ship start attacking, she was possessed by Bansha before Nya sprayed Water on her. The Ghosts' ship collided with a rock, and they were forced to leave. The team then found out the Ninja saved Lloyd, much to their relief. Curseworld, Part I Misako returned with the Ninja to Steep Wisdom to find that Wu had sold his business to finance vehicles for the Ninja. After they met with Cyrus Borg who presented the Ninja with their new artillery, Wu and Misako boarded a noodle truck as part of their plan to infiltrate the ghost controlled city of Stiix. They were quickly captured, but when the Ninja began their attack on the city, Wu used his Elemental Dragon to destroy the cage. Misako escorted some of the citizens to a waiting ferry where they witnessed the Preeminent arrive as Lloyd had failed his mission. Curseworld, Part II After mistaking Morro for Lloyd, Misako was grabbed by the Preeminent. She was eventually saved by Wu and the two head to the ship to help the citizens escape. When Nya defeated the Preeminent, Lloyd was brought back from a separate Realm, much to their delight. Skybound Infamous When the Ninja were accused of crimes that Nadakhan committed and being pursued in Stiix, Lloyd informs his mother, who is piloting the Bounty to pick them up. But as she was about to, the police use grapples to restrain the ship and she is arrested. Public Enemy Number One In interrogation, she refuses to answer Tommy and Simon's questions, defending the Ninja and her son as they were framed. They later leave as she wishes to speak to someone in charge. That was her first wish when Nadakhan came in, demanding the Realm Crystal. She unintentionally told him it was in Hiroshi's Labyrinth before soon making a wish that she wouldn't have told him. Presumably, off screen, she wishes it away and ends up in the Teapot of Tyrahn with Wu and Clouse, leaving the handcuffs she was cuffed in on the table when the detectives return to the room. Enkrypted Misako, Wu, and Clouse were transferred from the Teapot of Tyrahn to the Djinn Blade. Operation Land Ho! When Jay was struck with the Djinn Blade by Echo Zane, he managed to find the Ninja, Wu and Misako before helping them out of the blade's crystal. The Way Back Upon Lloyd's opinion that once Nadakhan is defeated, New Djinjago will crush Ninjago City underneath, Wu, Misako and the Ninja Replacements head down to evacuate the civilians. Once Jay made his final wish that the Teapot of Tyrahn was never found, all the events were erased. The Dark Island Trilogy Dark Island Trilogy, Part 1 After hearing of reports of missing fishermen off the coast of the Dark Island, Misako sailed to the island to investigate. As Wu did not want her to be alone, but was unable to accompany her himself, he hired Ronin to journey with her. After discovering mutant creatures on the island, the two decided to sail back for help. However, on their way, their boat came under attack by the Sky Pirate Crew. As Ronin attempted to fend them off, Misako hurriedly wrote a note to Wu warning him, before she herself was captured. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 2 Misako was taken by the pirates to the caves of Digger's Deep intending to use her as slave labor along with the captured fishermen to mine for Dark Matter. Being in the caves caused Misako to quickly fall under the Dark Matter's effects and so when Cole, Lloyd, and Zane arrived to rescue her, she alerted the pirates. Luckily, Lloyd's elemental energy was able to reverse the effects, and he and Misako aided in freeing the fishermen. Though the encountered the Sky Pirates again at the exit to the caves, Jay, Cole, Nya, Zane, & Ronin arrived and sent them fleeing. After the fishermen left for their boats, Misako boarded the Ultra Stealth Raider and she and the Ninja pursued the pirates, heading toward the Temple of Light. Day of the Departed On the evening of the Day of the Departed, Misako and Wu awaited the arrival of the Ninja on the steps of the Ninjago Museum of History. After everyone received their Day of the Departed lanterns, Misako, Wu, and the Ninja were treated to a sneak peak of the Hall of Villainy exhibit. Afterwards, she and Lloyd journeyed to the Corridor of Elders where they lit a floating lantern in honor of Garmadon. While there, Pythor attacked them trying to destroy Lloyd, but failed and retreated into the night. Misako and Lloyd returned to the museum to find the other Ninja had experienced a similar battle with a previous villain. After discovering from a redeemed Morro it was part of Yang's plot to make them forget about Cole, Misako and the Ninja board the Destiny's Bounty and headed to Yang's Temple. There, they observed the battle between Cole and Yang before being caught in the shockwave caused by the Rift closing. They have a hard landing at the Temple of Airjitzu, where they worry if Cole didn't make it, but he emerges from behind a rock, human again. They celebrate his return and at his suggestion they make the restored Temple of Airjitzu their new base. Later that night, with their families and friends gathered around they listen to Cole telling the story before lighting the lanterns for the holiday. The Hands of Time The Hands of Time Misako looked on as Ronin was bringing in boxes into the Airjitzu Temple while Dareth did nothing. Upon opening a box, Misako found Nya's Samurai X gear and assumed it was sent to the wrong place. When Dareth decided to wear the helmet, both Ronin and Misako try to get him to give it back. But, the moment the Forward Time Blade landed, skipping time forward by a minute, Ronin was atop of Dareth and Misako was holding the helmet, confusing them. The Hatching Wu begins drinking Healing Tea, and he asks for another cup. Misako tells him that Healing Tea doesn't work on a burnt tongue, and that he is impatient. After the flashback, Misako helps Wu get out of his chair and into his bed. She tells the Ninja that Wu can't take anymore questions, and that he needs to heal. Scavengers Misako and Wu are walking along a path in a park, when suddenly they find Krux and Acronix attacking, Wu yells to Misako to "stay by my side," as she turns to dust. Wu then wakes up to find it was only a dream, and Misako at his side. Misako says she will always be at his side. Wu then tells her that he is rapidly aging because of the Time Punch, and tells her not to tell the Ninja. Later at night, Misako gives Lloyd advice on being a Master, and tells him Wu makes mistakes, too. The Attack Misako brought tea she had recently prepared for Lloyd and Wu, though, Lloyd wasn't paying attention and accidentally knocked the platter over. Later, Misako was preparing more tea for Wu when a Vermillion Egg crashed through the window and hatched a Vermillion. She then greeted it and threw a teapot at it, which dissipated it. Then Misako grabbed a saucepan and started fighting it. She jumps over and defeats it, and then hears that the Ninja need help outside. She runs outside to find Krux and Acronix taking Wu as a prisoner. She throws her saucepan at them and tells Wu to be strong. Secrets Discovered When the Ninja prepare to search for Wu and since Lloyd and Zane needed a ride, Misako showed them something she had been meaning to save for Lloyd's birthday, the Destiny's Shadow. Pause and Effect Misako appears as one of Wu's hallucinations. In the hallucination, Misako asks why Wu failed her, because he should have told her he loved her before she went to Garmadon. Sons of Garmadon The Mask of Deception When the Ninja met to discuss about the stolen Mask of Vengeance, Lloyd mentioned that Misako was on a search for Master Wu, that not even he knows where she was. Dread on Arrival When Lloyd was captured by the Sons of Garmadon, he reunites with his mother. She was put in a cage, later revealed to be a counterweight cage where if one is raised, the other is lowered into the sea. It is revealed that she was the one who found Wu, who became a baby due to the Reversal Time Blade, before they were captured by Harumi and her forces. Harumi later took their hairs for the ceremony and watched it commence. When it was halted by the Ninja and the police arrest the Sons of Garmadon, The officers get her out and Lloyd apologizes for putting her in the mess because he didn't see through Harumi, but she says it isn't his fault. True Potential As she and P.I.X.A.L. watch Toddler Wu dance with the Ninja as they sing, she is notified that Lloyd isn't and decided to console her heartbroken son. When news that her resurrected husband had broken Harumi out, Lloyd instructs Misako to watch Wu and they are both taken to Dareth's apartment, where she teases him about his feelings for Gayle Gossip. Big Trouble, Little Ninjago Misako was watching Gayle on the news, who is also concerned about Lloyd before she got a call from Nya, saying they found him, but don't know what to do before Wu shows her a bad drawing of Mistaké's tea shop sign, telling them to go there. Later, Wu tells her that Garmadon is coming and as they prepare to leave, Garmadon shows up. Nya and Lloyd, who has lost his power soon arrived. While she and Nya deal with Garmado, Lloyd takes Wu to safety before Nya breaks a nearby water pipe, stalling Garmadon for them to escape. She, Nya and P.I.X.A.L. later picked up Lloyd following the Bounty's destruction and Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and Wu's "deaths." Hunted Firstbourne Misako watches Lloyd and Nya spar as the latter tries to help Lloyd regain his power as Dareth came in, following a failed supply run and encouraged Lloyd to eat the only thing Dareth found, an moldy and dirty Puffy Potsticker. She and Dareth soon came in to warn the others that an S.O.G. patrol is coming. After evading them and finding the remains of the Destiny's Bounty, they find half of it missing and a leaf of Traveller's Tea, indicating that Wu, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole are alive, somewhere before they were encountered by the patrol. As they closed in, Karlof, Shade, and Griffin Turner show up and save them before bringing them to Skylor, who was driving a garbage truck. Iron & Stone Misako exited the garbage truck and was greeted by the rest of the Resistance. Later, Griffin thanked her for the food and expressed his grief for the Ninja. Misako then reassured them that Ninja may be alive. Radio Free Ninjago The Resistance watched as Lloyd lead Dareth in a fight against Karlof. When Karlof won, Lloyd suggest they make a plan. She later watch Lloyd's speech. How to Build a Dragon The Resistance celebrated Lloyd's speech. They started planning on who else they could recruit to help them. The Gilded Path When the Sons of Garmadon attacked the Garbage Depot, the Resistance fought them. They were eventually taken to Kryptarium Prison. Two Lies, One Truth While sharing a cell with Ronin, Misako told him that Lloyd will save them, something he remarked as easy for her to say. Green Destiny Somehow, Misako was now sharing a cell with P.I.X.A.L. when they hear Wu and the Ninja have returned and chanted "The Resistance never quits!," before Griffin opens all the cell doors. She was among those to help chain down Colossus until her soulless husband lost his powers. LEGO.com Descriptions Season 2 (2017 Museum gallery) Misako is Garmadon’s wife, Lloyd’s mother, and the love of Master Wu’s life. She was tricked into marrying Garmadon and regrets the years she missed with Wu. Intelligent and accomplished, Misako worked as an archaeologist at the NINJAGO® Museum of History and is also a Spinjitzu master and an expert on NINJAGO mythology. Although she is an academic, she is also a lover of adventure and has never been content to sit behind a desk. Misako knew Lloyd would become the Green Ninja someday, and so enrolled him at Darkly’s School for Bad Boys while she researched the prophecy of the Green Ninja. After reuniting with Lloyd, she became involved in many of the ninja’s adventures. Misako fled as her husband Lord Garmadon turned to evil and was forced to leave Lloyd behind. She threw herself into her archaeological research, hoping to uncover a way for her son and husband to avoid their inevitable final battle. She is overjoyed to be reunited with Lloyd and to see the young man he’s become today. Can she save both son and husband, or will she rekindle an old romance with Master Wu? Season 3 (2017 Museum gallery) Misako is happy to have Garmadon back and is focused on rebuilding her relationship with him. But her joy is counterbalanced by her grief over Wu turning evil, due to the machinations of the Digital Overlord. After so many years of heartbreak over the fate of Garmadon, it is almost too much to bear to think she might now lose Wu. Season 4 (2017 Museum gallery) Misako’s discovery that she was tricked into choosing Garmadon over Wu all those years ago is a devastating one. Now she is working at rebuilding the relationship she once shared with Wu. Although she bitterly regrets all the time lost that she could have spent with Wu, she still honors Garmadon’s sacrifice when her husband gives his life to save the world. Season 5 (2017 Museum gallery) Misako was thinking about retirement when she bought the tea farm with Master Wu. Now any thoughts of a few customers and tranquil evenings on the plantation are gone. Instead Misako finds herself busy helping Nya unlock her true potential as Morro threatens all the realms. Season 6 (2017 Museum gallery) Lloyd’s mother, Misako, is mentoring Nya and encouraging her to chart her own course, rather than letting others determine who she is. Nya has to deal with the loss of her new mentor when Misako is arrested trying to save Lloyd in the City of Stiix and is ambushed by Nadakhan. Season 7 (2017 Museum gallery) Misako is devastated to watch her beloved Wu rapidly deteriorate, but while trying everything in her power to heal him, she honors his request not to tell the ninja about his condition. Eventually Misako realizes that in order for Lloyd to complete his growth as a leader, he and the others must know the truth about their ailing master! Appearances Notes *After having been a recurring character throughout the second, third, fourth, and fifth seasons, Misako was finally featured in a set—70751 Temple of Airjitzu. However, her minifigure version lacks pocket print on her trousers in comparison to her appearance in the show. **As of the fifth season, her trousers lack said pocket prints in the show as well. *Misako is one of only two people who don't have elemental powers, but know Spinjitzu (the other being Doubloon). *According to the Book of Spinjitzu, Wu taught her Spinjitzu. *Misako is quite different than her movie counterpart. *As of Season 8: Sons of Garmadon the Silver streak in Misako's hair is lighter and more prominent Gallery Dgsdg.PNG|Misako's minifigure Season6WuMisako.png|Skybound intro SilverSpin.png|Misako's Spinjitzu MisakoSwrd.png MisakoRead53.png Misako'sFaceTho.PNG MoS33Misako.png MoS52MBansha.png|Possessed by Bansha MoS52SavedHim.png MoS53MisakoCaptured.png Mother a son.jpeg DoDLight.png DoDEldersLight.png MoS47Misako.png MoS55Misako2.png MoS55Misako.png MoS45Misako.png MoS20Misako.png MoS46MisakoWu.png MisakoStuck.png MoS68Wu&Misako.jpeg MoS70Misako.jpeg MoS70Misako2.jpeg MoS71Misako.jpeg MoS63Misako.jpeg MoS56Misako.jpeg MoS67Lloyd, Wu & Misako.jpeg Download.jpeg Th.jpeg|Misako talking to Lord Garmadon Th (17).jpeg Th (13).jpeg Th (2).jpeg Th (3).jpeg Th (9).jpeg Th (11).jpeg Th (27).jpeg Th (25).jpeg Th (22).jpeg Th (26).jpeg Th (4).jpeg Th (7).jpeg Th (10).jpeg Th (24).jpeg Th (32).jpeg Th (33).jpeg Th (34).jpeg Th (51).jpeg Th (12).jpeg Th (48).jpeg Th (44).jpeg Th (46).jpeg Th (49).jpeg Th (16).jpeg Th (14).jpeg GarmaMisako.jpg Th (58)..jpeg Th (50).jpeg Th (59).jpeg Th (61).jpeg Th (65).jpeg GarmaReunite2.jpg GarmaReunite.jpg Th (66).jpeg Th (67).jpeg Th (72).jpeg Th (74).jpeg Th (81).jpeg MoS82 Misako Lloyd.png MoS82 Misako!.png Redo268.jpg hqdefault (3).jpg MoS83 Poster.png MoS83 Assembly.png MoS83 Misako & Pixal.png EarthDrillerConstruction.png MoS83 Party 1.png MoS83 Misako & Lloyd.png Hqdefault (13).jpg Hqdefault (12).jpg Hqdefault (7).jpg DZ9DBJ6X4AE6H6e.jpeg MoS82MisakoCaged.png th (42).jpeg DbrLw49XUAEMGjQ.jpeg Elemental-masters.png|Misako, with the Elemental Masters Misako-6340-10113.jpg MisakoDrawingColored.jpg|Colored drawing by Tommy Andreasen. ''LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' SoRMisako.png SoRMisakoFig.png MisakoSigns.png RoninMisako.png MisakoComfort.png de:Misako pl:Misako Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Ninjago Category:2012 Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Heroes Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:2014 Category:2015 characters Category:2015 Category:Females Category:Spinjitzu Master Category:2016 Characters Category:2016 Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:The Final Battle Category:Skybound Category:Day of the Departed Category:Dark Island Trilogy Category:The Hands of Time Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2013 Category:2012 characters Category:2014 characters Category:2018 characters Category:Ninja Category:Hunted Category:Kryptarium Inmates Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:March of the Oni